Obsesión
by Izzy Valentino
Summary: Después de todo, todos tenemos alguna pequeña obsesión. La de Sebastián Michaelis eran las piernas de su amo.


¿Qué tal? Este es un pequeño coso ahí que hice rápido, y es un regalo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Ertal77! Me soportas mis desastres de tiempo verbal, y te quiero por eso. ;) Espero te guste lo siguiente que te hice.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji le pertenece a Yana Toboso, eso es obvio. Lo único mío es la historia, y es un regalo, sin fines de lucro. Si ganara algo con esto, o Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera, estuviera de vacaciones en Francia. :3

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

Obsesión.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_Que se volvía cada vez más fuerte._

Empezó de una manera simple, bañando a su joven amo sus ojos se desviaron sin querer. Fue algo momentáneo y accidental. Sin maldad escondida detrás de ese modo de actuar, y viniendo de un demonio eso decía mucho.

Hacía poco su joven amo había entrado en el proceso de la pubertad. Le ordenó a su profesor de biología que le explicará sobre las flores y las abejas, y a pesar de que en el resto del día hubo una leve incomodidad de parte del joven conde, cualquier río desviado volvió a su cauce normal al pasar de los días.

La mente de un demonio viaja muy rápido. Usualmente Sebastián pensaba sobre infinidad de cosas en un solo segundo. Su mirada se había desviado para ese lugar, pensando en lo crecido que estaba su joven amo. Había pegado un estirón recientemente, incluso había sobrepasado a la señorita Elizabeth. Sin embargo, conservaba algunos rasgos delicados, por ejemplo, sus piernas. Su mirada se había desviado momentáneamente hacia sus piernas, y fue el inicio del fin.

El joven amo no se dio cuenta de nada. Tenía lo ojos cerrados para evitar que el shampoo con el que su mayordomo le lavaba la cabeza no le entrara en los ojos. Ciel si notó que su mayordomo había lavado un tanto de más su cabello, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

El tiempo se le había ido mirando sus piernas.

Empezó de esa manera. Miradas fugaces a la hora del baño cuando sabía que el joven estaría despistado y no notaría sus ojos recorriendo cada de centímetro de sus delicadas y torneadas piernas. La adolescencia estaba haciendo maravillas en el cuerpo del joven Phantomhive, y Sebastián observaba todo con ojos deseosos.

Pero como cualquier obsesión, cada día se iba volviendo más fuerte.

Con el pasar de las semanas era tanto el tiempo que dedicaba en bañarle que Ciel empezó a darse cuenta de que algo raro pasaba y tuvo que pedirle que explicara su situación. Sebastián usó una excelente técnica para desviar la pregunta, y a pesar de que Ciel había decidido dejarlo así, el mayordomo sabía que tenía que empezar a guardar discreción.

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Cuando lo único que deseaba es colocar sus manos sobre esas piernas (y para que mentirse, sobre _otros lugares_ también), lamer con delicadeza y devoción desde su pantorrilla hasta su muslo, y luego dejar un chupetón, allí, justo en la parte interna del muslo, casi en la entrepierna, donde nadie más que ellos dos lo supiera, una muestra de deseo y pasión que solo pertenecería a los dos.

No dormir empezaba a volverse beneficioso. El tiempo se le iba acostado en su habitación pensando en mil y un maneras de divertirse con las piernas de su amo. Imaginar sus piernas rodeando su cintura, o incluso, en posiciones más inocentes, donde el conde de Phantomhive cruzaba las piernas como símbolo de caballerosidad y poderío.

Las cosas empeoraron. Tanto así, que Sebastián estuvo a un paso de ser tan incompetente como los demás sirvientes. Justo en el cierre de un importante contrato, Ciel cruzó las piernas como acto reflejo. Lo hacía cada que se sabía vencedor de una batalla. En ese momento Sebastián estaba sirviendo algo de té para la tasa de su amo, y una gota del líquido salpicó al joven cuando el mayordomo vio ese gesto que, según el, irradiaba sensualidad.

Fue una miseria, nadie lo había notado, pero Ciel sí, y su mirada de desconcierto atravesaba como una daga a Sebastián. No pasó más de una amonestación por su parte, pero cada vez las sospechas de que algo estaba distrayendo a Sebastián hacía mella en Ciel, y no había nada que el demonio pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

La cosa era más seria en cada ocasión y Sebastián sentía la necesidad de morderse el labio y patearse así mismo. Una vez llegó a inmiscuirse en su habitación para observar al joven dormir, y en cierto momento que Ciel descubrió sus piernas, Sebastián supo cuanto dolía para un demonio resistirse a la tentación.

Hasta que Ciel empezó a notar las miradas. Las miradas intensas, las miradas deseosas, las miradas lujuriosas que le enviaba su mayordomo. Al principio pensó que era imaginación de él. Había estado vistiéndolo y su mano había acariciado un poco más su pierna al momento de ponerle el liguero masculino que utilizaba. Nunca lo volvió a notar, y poco después empezó a dejar de usar pantaloncillos para usar pantalones largos.

Por alguna razón, sentía a Sebastián decepcionado por ello.

Pero se volvió innegable a la hora del baño, cuando la mirada de Sebastián parecía brillar al pasar la esponja por sus piernas. La delicadeza y devoción que sus ojos cobrizos mostraban era tanta, que hicieron que Ciel se pusiera rojo y cerrara sus piernas del tiro, abrazándolas a su pecho. Fue la única vez que había tartamudeado hasta ese momento, pero halló la fuerza suficiente para ordenarle a Sebastián salir de la habitación para encargarse el mismo del asunto.

Este miró a su joven amo con interés y salió rápidamente de la habitación con algo de preocupación. Si Ciel se había dado cuenta de algo... De una manera consciente, porque Sebastián sabía que Ciel sospechaba de él desde hace tiempo.

Ciel jadeaba entre sus rodillas. Ni en sus más locas fantasías...

Falso. Ciel desde hace tiempo sospechaba de su mayordomo, pero no podía creer, que su mayordomo estuviera interesado en él de esa manera.

Los días pasaron, volviéndose semanas. Y luego meses. Sebastián siguió bañando a su joven amo, tratando de no tomarse tantas libertades, pero era inútil. Ciel ya había atado cabos. Y estaba a punto de mover su pieza en el juego.

La confrontación fue sencilla. Fue en uno de los muchos pasillos de la mansión Phantomhive. Empezó con una insinuación de un muy hormonal Ciel de casi dieciséis años, que siguió con una respuesta sugerente de Sebastián hasta que ambos no pudieron estar más lejos el uno del otro y unieron sus labios en un húmedo y apasionado beso.

Esa misma noche fue la primera vez de ambos. La primera vez de Ciel, y la primera vez que Sebastián estaba con él, cosa que lo hacía mucho más importante y especial que todas las veces anteriores que había tenido sexo.

Fue una noche confusa. Pero algo que si recuerda, fue que en el momento en que los pantalones salieron de la ecuación, cumplió todas las fantasías escondidas que tenían con las piernas del joven conde.

Después de todo, todos tenemos alguna pequeña obsesión. La de Sebastián Michaelis eran las piernas de su amo.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: ¿Muy soso? Lo hice para ti, Ertal77, que dijiste una vez que te gustaba que Sebastián le tocara las piernas a Ciel. Fue algo muy pequeño para celebrar tu cumpleaños, aunque algo tarde. xD Si quieres, te lo puedo pasar para que lo betees, pero se supone que era un sopresa. xD

Y espero que le haya gustado a todos ustedes. Tengo un par de drabbles e historias en procesos que les insto a todos a esperar. ;)

¡Gracias por leer!

Cualquier fav y sobretodo review son extremadamente bienvenidos. ¡Los reviews son mi fuente de inspiración! Les insto a opinar o criticar, siempre que la crítica sea constuctiva. (Siento que la historia es apresurada, pero esa es la gracia xD)

Nos vemos, ;).


End file.
